


[虫铁]《角色特殊》番外一：关于那天晚上

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。现代现实。学生虫×教授铁。他在他的世界里是个特殊的角色。第九章中那天晚上发生的事情。





	[虫铁]《角色特殊》番外一：关于那天晚上

　　Peter没来得及去控制自己身体就已经先一步动了。他将Tony压在床上低头逮着嘴唇就是亲，想要进一步与Tony接触的欲囍望带着他将吻加深。  
　　无师自通，在Tony张开了嘴的默许下Peter勾着他的舌头纠缠，舔舐过Tony每一寸口腔Peter才停下。  
　　气氛变得火热。peter的喘囍息粗囍重，他扣着Tony的后脑勺吻的投入。从最开始的时候他就想细细亲吻Tony的嘴唇，它看上去十分柔软，现下一尝也确实是这样，  
而且还要比想象中更加柔软一些。  
　　他肖想像现在这样对Mr.Stark已经很久了。第一次的实习项目他看着Mr.Stark喝咖啡，杯子离开他的嘴唇后他看见了染在他上唇那一圈棕色。如果那是一圈白色该多刺激...他忍不住这么想着，然后他看到Mr.Stark伸舌舔去了那圈棕色。  
　　他下囍腹一紧。舌尖、嘴唇，他不由得想到如果是自己亲吻着Mr.Stark...  
　　现下就是这样。他轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，含着他的舌尖吮吸。他看着Tony微眯着眼睛，他看到了闪烁着的水光。  
　　亲吻的感觉太真实，被吻到快窒息的感觉也很真实。Tony难受的扯着Peter的头发想把他扯开，终于Peter偏头微微挪开嘴唇让他呼吸。  
　　Tony一边呼吸着一边看着他：“我不像你，肺活量大的跟——”他的话被打断，Peter重又吮住他的唇。  
　　听进去了Tony的话，Peter亲他一会儿就偏开位置去在他脖颈上吮囍咬。Tony是喜欢被他这样打下标囍记的感觉的，他环着Peter的脖颈手指插囍进他的头发。  
　　这感觉太好了。Peter嘴下一个没有把握住力道咬的Tony呼了一声痛，揪着他头发的力道一下子大了一些。  
　　Mr.Stark这样真是太辣了。Peter喘着气手探进他的衬衫下摆抚摸着Tony的腰肢，他能就着Mr.Stark的这幅模样囍撸囍上囍一年。  
　　衣服一旦开始被掀开，动作就再也停不下来。Peter手激动的发抖，他跟衬衫上的纽扣斗争了一会儿，最后Tony不耐烦的自己把衬衫一下扯开，Peter捉住他的手细细的吻着他的指节，要是Mr.Stark握住自己...  
　　Peter闭上眼睛深呼吸一口气。Tony撑着床坐起身来揪着他的衣服亲吻他，Peter两只手抓着T恤下摆往上拉过头顶脱下甩到一边。  
　　Tony半睁着眼睛看着面前艰难的压抑着的Peter，他的手随着他的想法伸过去压在Peter的嘴唇上。  
　　从嘴唇开始，滑过脖颈滑过胸肌，若有若无的擦过乳囍头再继续往下。  
　　Peter的喉结不由自主的动了一下。他眼睛里烧着火的看着Tony的手渐渐往下，在自己的腹肌上恋恋不舍的盘旋了一阵，然后继续，食指轻轻的勾了勾磨蹭人鱼线，然后探入他的裤子里面。  
　　Peter猛地闭上眼倒吸一口气。他强忍住将Tony压倒的欲囍望，感受着他的动作。  
　　极富技巧性的，Tony握着他的东西上囍下囍撸囍动，不时拇指磨蹭过他的顶端。Peter睁开眼看到他嘴角勾着，好整以暇闲适的半撑着身子看着自己。  
　　Peter猛地将他压囍倒。  
　　唇囍舌与牙齿从嘴唇开始，吻过脖颈，吻过胸膛，吻过他露在外面的每一寸地方，红痕一点一点深深浅浅。  
　　在大腿内侧咬下一块儿牙印，Peter喘着手往Tony后方探去。  
　　肉体纠缠，肌肤相亲，鱼水合欢。  
　　扩张Peter做的十分细致。Tony内囍里高温紧致，Peter手指在他内囍部抽囍插，分开缠上来贴紧他的囍穴囍肉囍挑弄。  
　　Tony下囍面泛了湿意Peter才停下。他细细亲吻Tony捏着他的大腿将他的腿打开下身抵在他囍穴囍口，试探性的磨了磨。  
　　Tony忍不住喘了一声。他抱着Peter腿顺着他的想法缠在他的腰上。  
　　“抱歉，Mr.Stark。”Peter低低在Tony耳边道了一声，接着他沉囍腰囍挺囍进。  
　　Tony疼的皱起了眉。他本能的收缩着穴囍道排斥Peter，绞的Peter皱着眉重重地喘了一口气。  
　　内心满足的快要炸开。身下这人呻囍吟囍喘囍息着全是因为他，他配合着他的入侵。  
　　亲吻着Tony转移他的注意力，待到他眉头稍稍缓解之后Peter退出至穴口，然后他挺囍腰又是有力的一下。Tony没压住一下叫出了声，Peter得了他无意识许可立时掐紧了他的腰前后摆囍动着腰身。  
　　酸，麻，涨。Tony低低喘囍息着。异样的、从未感受过的感觉攀着尾椎骨爬上来舔囍吻他的神经。某一刻体囍内不知哪处被顶到了，一瞬间他脑中炸开了一团极端炫彩夺目的花，反应过来之后他发现自己顺着Peter的动作一下一下的喘囍息着。  
　　Peter抵在那处给劲的磨。Tony被他磨的受不了声音里都带上了些哭腔的求饶。  
　　Peter简直要被逼疯了。他双手托着Tony臀囍部让那处交囍合的更紧密，原本顾着他身体的顾虑被身下这人的反应消耗殆尽。  
　　Mr.Stark的这副样子，只有他看过，只有他一个！这个认知让他的自控全都变成了疯狂的养料。  
　　他哑着声音在他耳边喊着他的名字，充满情意、充满情囍欲。  
　　不对。这很不对。Tony迷迷糊糊的觉得不对。这是他的梦境，理应他做主导才对。没有试过的方式、没有试过的方位却是舒服的很，他在身上这人掀起的惊涛骇浪中沉浮。


End file.
